L'amour n'est pas si facile à oublier
by Lia lawrence
Summary: Oliver pensait trouver du repos dans ses activités. Le destin n'en ayant pas fini avec lui, c'était sans compter sur une mission qui tourna mal et blessa gravement Félicity. Après des jours, plongée dans un coma artificiel, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux… et trouver face à elle son patron, Oliver Queen, duquel elle n'a aucun souvenir passé le jour de leur rencontre, il y a 8 mois.
1. Prologue

**Salut à toutes et à tous, je m'appelle Lia et cette fiction est la 3ème que je publie**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les deux autres sur le site, Il finira par se l'avouer (terminée) et de garde du corps à gardien du cœur (en cours)**

**J'espère vous trouver nombreux à suivre celle-ci, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**L'histoire prend place à la fin de la saison 2.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, les critiques sont les bienvenues**

**À très vite,**

**Lia L.**

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

À croire que lorsque le soleil perce enfin à l'horizon, les nuages se sentent obligés de venir assombrir le ciel. Quand tout s'arrange et que le bonheur semble se profiler, un évènement survient pour tout chambouler et mettre à sac votre vie. C'est ce que je ressentis au moment même où je lâchais Félicity, qui tomba quelques mètres plus bas, heurtant le sol en un bruit sourd et inquiétant. Ma propre flèche, plantée dans l'épaule, comprimait un de mes nerfs carpien, responsable de l'usage de ma main. En quelques secondes, cela engendra la perte totale du contrôle de ma force manuelle, une perte de sensibilité et mes doigts s'ouvrir irrévocablement, sans que je puisse intervenir. Cela signifia aussi que je ne pus rien faire lorsque je la sentis glisser, échappant à mon emprise, pas même la rattraper. Il n'y a pas pire torture que de tenir la vie de quelqu'un qu'on aime entre ses mains et la voir filer sans que l'on ne puisse agir. On se retrouve responsable de quelque chose que l'on ne contrôle plus. Animé d'une rage certaine, je dégageai mon autre bras, maintenu de force dans mon dos, et bercé par une fureur sans nom, je saisis l'homme qui m'avait attaqué à la gorge et assommai sa tête contre la poutre de fer sur laquelle nous reposions. Étourdi par mon assaut, j'en profitai pour le frapper de nouveau mais cette fois-ci de mon poing valide. Sonné, je l'attachai et le hissai en bas à l'aide d'une flèche. Si ce n'était par peur de ce que pourrait penser Félicity de moi, j'aurai tué cet homme de sang-froid, sans aucune pitié. Une fois que j'eus extirpé la flèche de mon épaule et que mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol, je me précipitais vers elle, allongée sur le ciment dur et froid, inconsciente.

\- John où es-tu ? Félicity est blessée !

Sa voix résonna à mon oreillette alors que l'inquiétude m'envahit, grandissante.

\- Je suis sur tes traces Oliver, j'ai intercepté le camion de la banque, j'arrive.

\- Fais-vite.

Me penchant au-dessus d'elle, je vis avec effroi une mare de sang se former autour de sa tête, souillant ses longs cheveux blonds de rouge, les collant à son front. D'une main tremblante, je cherchai son pouls mais celui-ci résonnait faiblement au creux de son cou. La panique s'empara de moi et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. La bouger trop violemment serait une mauvaise idée et je ne devais pas mettre ses jours, plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je sortis mon téléphone et composai le 911, ne tenant plus en place. Tout en expliquant la situation, je pris sa main dans la mienne et fus frappé par la fraicheur de sa peau. Le cœur battant, je soufflai presque de soulagement en voyant John arriver. C'était la première fois qu'une situation me dépassait autant et avoir un port d'attache auquel me lier, m'aida à tenir le coup, sans flancher sous la pression.

\- Le détective Lance est en chemin.

Il examina Félicity et constata de lui-même la situation. Ses traits se crispèrent et il fronça les sourcils.

\- La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

\- Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital… dis-je, perdant patience.

\- Si tu la bouges, tu vas aggraver son cas, Oliver.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire Diggle. Je ne peux pas rester là et la voir se vider de son sang ! Chaque seconde qui passe peut lui être fatale.

\- elle respire toujours. Concentrons-nous là-dessus.

Les sirènes des ambulances résonnèrent en écho à l'entrée de l'usine.

\- Tu dois y aller Oliver.

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser là !

\- Les flics vont se poser des questions s'ils te voient auprès d'elle, pars, je reste avec elle. Rentre au Verdant soigner ta blessure et rejoins moi à l'hôpital.

Il avait raison, un lien pourrait être fait si l'on me voyait avec eux, il fallait que je parte. Ma plaie s'ouvrit un peu plus à chacun de mecs mouvements et le sang battait à mes tempes. À contrecœur, déchiré par ce qu'il me demandait, je quittai les lieux, accablé de honte et de remords. Je n'avais pas été capable de la protéger. Elle était entre mes mains, elle avait reposé toute sa confiance en moi et je l'avais trahi. Comment pourrais-je aider ma ville si je n'étais même pas capable de garantir sa sécurité.

Filant à toute allure entre les voitures, je ne cessais de revivre la scène dans ma tête, encore et encore, me torturant indéfiniment. Mon arrivée au QG ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment d'impuissance et de haine envers moi-même. Tout était de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurai du l'embarquer sur les lieux afin qu'elle pirate un ordinateur pour localiser le fourgon transportant les fonds bancaires. Nous étions tombés dans un piège et l'assaut des balles nous avait obligés à nous réfugier en hauteur. Et c'est là que le chef de gang nous était tombé dessus. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de chasser de mon esprit, l'image de son corps reposant au sol. Son visage livide, ses cheveux imbibés de sang. Désireux de chasser ce pénible souvenir de mon esprit, je désinfectai ma plaie, pris un fil et une aiguille et entrepris de recoudre ma blessure. La douleur fut, pendant quelques secondes, un exutoire, m'empêchant de penser à elle. M'infliger ça n'aidait en rien à surpasser la situation mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, il fallait que je ressasse encore et encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, menaçant dangereusement ma santé morale. Je passai des vêtements propres et repris de suite la route afin de les rejoindre. Une fois sur place au service des urgences, je retrouvai John dans le couloir, assis, la tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'air accablé et mon souffle se coupa. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, l'angoisse reprit le dessus, me frappant de plein fouet.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase tant la difficulté des mots à franchir mes lèvres était grande.

\- Non rassure-toi, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Elle est en soin intensif.

Je fus soulagé mais néanmoins elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire.

\- Oliver, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et subit un violent traumatisme crânien. Ils vont devoir la plonger dans un coma artificiel.

Sa déclaration me tomba dessus comme un coup de massue et je me laissai tomber sur le siège en face de lui. Toute expression disparue de mon visage et mon regard se perdit dans le vide. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, à deux doigts de craquer sous la pression. Je sentis la main de John se poser sur mon épaule et nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, lui attendant patiemment que je daigne réagir, respectant mon mutisme et moi me bornant à tout garder pour moi. Après un long moment, je me décidai à briser le silence.

\- C'est de ma faute, soufflais-je la voix brisée.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Oliver.

Les mots eurent du mal à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres mais une fois que je fus lancé, rien ne m'arrêta. Lorsque j'eus fini d'évoquer les moindres détails, je me trouvais à bout de souffle, torturé, comme si je venais de revivre la scène une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Oliver.

Il attendit que mon regard croise le sien.

\- Écoute ce que je te dis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Tu étais blessé, tu ne pouvais plus contrôler ton corps. Ne te reproche pas de ne pas avoir fait l'impossible. Personne n'en aurait été capable à ta place. Même si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, la situation n'aurai pas été différente.

Je hochai la tête mais je n'étais pas convaincu. Je continuais d'être hanté par la vision de son corps si frêle allongé au sol. Cependant, durant les heures qui suivirent, défilant avec une lenteur atroce, John fut d'un grand soutien. L'attente se fit interminable et si je ne l'avais pas eu auprès de moi, je n'aurai jamais survécu à tant de stress. Lorsqu'enfin un médecin pointa le bout de son nez, je faillis lui sauter à la gorge pour obtenir les réponses aux questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée, mademoiselle Smoak se trouve actuellement dans un état stable. Nous l'avons plongée dans un coma artificiel afin de limiter les séquelles neurologiques mais cela ne devrait durer que quelques jours. Elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien sévère, de deux côtes cassées et un poignet foulé. Ainsi je vous demande donc de veiller à ce qu'à son réveil, elle se repose le plus possible.

John hocha la tête et posa toutes les questions nécessaires alors que mon cerveau était encore embrumé des informations qu'il enregistrait. Seule une déclaration de Digg me frappa.

\- Pouvons-nous la voir ?

Je sautai sur mes pieds, prêt à suivre le médecin.

\- Seule la famille est autorisée.

En cet instant, je ne sus pas exactement qu'elle fut ma motivation, la voir vivante, la toucher, lui parler, ou ce qui anima ma réponse, mais je m'entendis déclarer de but en blanc :

\- Je suis son mari.


	2. Chapter 1 La chute est longue

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Assise tranquillement à mon bureau, je regardais pensivement les écrans clignoter, bercée par l'écho rythmé des coups d'Oliver. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure déjà qu'il s'entrainait pendant que je surveillais de près les mouvements de notre cible du soir. Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter et lorsque je fis pivoter mon fauteuil, je vis John face contre terre, étalé au sol. Il grogna et attrapa la main qu'Oliver lui tendit, tout sourire.

\- Allez-y doucement les garçons. On n'est pas à un concours de qui fait pipi le plus loin.

Tous deux me dévisagèrent, amusés par ma remarque. Mon regard rencontra celui d'Oliver et mon cœur eut un soubresaut. Allait-ce cesser un jour, cet effet qu'il avait sur moi ? Je détournai les yeux et notre attention fut bientôt portée sur les signaux lumineux nouvellement apparus sur les ordinateurs. La cible était en mouvement, signe de notre départ imminent. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et commença déjà à se déshabiller pour enfiler son costume, m'obligeant à détourner mon attention de son corps au dessin aguichant. Il fallait que je trouve à m'occuper afin de ne pas penser à lui, ne pas être tentée de l'admirer. Je me levai de mon fauteuil pour aller prendre ma veste lorsqu'il croisa mon chemin, m'attrapant de justesse avant que je ne le percute. Mes mains contre son torse nu, Je déglutis difficilement et les rabattis vivement sur ma jupe, mimant de vouloir lisser des plis toutefois imaginaires. Il continua à s'équiper pendant que je rassemblais mes affaires, John sur les talons, prêt à nous conduire sur les lieux.

* * *

Durant le trajet, nous nous mirent d'accord sur le plan et le rôle de chacun dans son accomplissement. John devait s'occuper du camion de chargement transportant les fonds et éviter le détournement. Oliver et moi devions nous rendre à l'entrepôt d'où les opérations étaient commandées et où devait s'effectuer la livraison du butin. Exceptionnellement, je devais les accompagner sur le terrain afin de m'infiltrer dans un système informatique qui m'était inaccessible à distance. L'idée ne les avait pas enchantés mais le bon sens de John m'aida à convaincre Oliver. Récupérer les données bancaires était indispensable afin de les détruire définitivement du processeur. Et puis je ne risquais pas grand-chose à me battre avec un ordinateur. Oliver quant à lui, devait arrêter le chef de l'opération et récupérer de quoi faire inculper les auteurs de l'attaque. Une mission relativement simple étant donné ses compétences particulières.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta près d'une ruelle, Oliver et moi descendîmes. John baissa la vitre avant et s'adressa à nous.

\- On se retrouve dans une heure au point de rendez-vous.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ? Demanda Oliver.

\- J'ai fait l'Afghanistan, répondit-il avec un regard entendu.

Oliver hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la moto laissée quelques heures plus tôt. Il me tendit un casque et je le regardai surprise.

\- Tu n'en portes pas ?

Ma naïveté l'amusa et il enfourcha sa bécane avant de me tendre la main. J'enfilai le casque et acceptai l'aide qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à grimper derrière. Lorsque j'eus passé mes bras autour de sa taille, il se retourna vers moi.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un casque Félicity ?

Cependant il n'attendit pas ma réponse et démarra en trombe, m'obligeant à m'accrocher désespérément à lui.

* * *

Le plan était pourtant simple... Cependant, j'aurai du me douter que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles que sur le papier. Perchés à quelques mètres au-dessus du vide, je tenais de toutes mes forces la main d'Oliver, tentant de ne pas regarder en bas. À peine étions nous arrivés que j'avais rempli ma mission et récupérer les données sur une clé USB. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, fut l'importance de ce que j'avais trouvé sur ces ordinateurs. Tout y était, les plans, les détails des prochains casses, le réseau mafieux de la ville, les comptes bancaires des hors la loi dans diverses banques éparpillées aux quatre coins du monde, les noms des politiciens et personnes de pouvoir corrompues. Mais nous avions sous-estimé l'effectif de gardes qui nous attendaient. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions pourchassés, à tenter de fuir le chef de file de tout ça, courant le long de ces poutres de fer qui maintenaient l'édifice en place. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec l'altitude. Et je l'étais encore moins à éviter des balles. Oliver immobilisa les tireurs restés au sol de ses flèches. Malheureusement, d'autres sbires ne tardèrent pas à se hisser à notre hauteur mais il les écarta de notre chemin avec facilité. En évitant les coups, il fit tomber son arc au sol, quelques mètres plus bas et se retrouvait donc ainsi privé de son arme avec pour seule défense, ses techniques de combat. Il n'eut aucun mal à mettre hors-jeu les derniers parasites. Cependant, celui que nous tentions de distancer arriva bien vite sur nos pas et nous n'eûmes d'autres choix que de lui faire face. Oliver me fit passer derrière lui, me protégeant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait voulu me mettre en sécurité avant de l'affronter mais à présent, nous n'avions d'autres choix que de faire face. Avec aucun moyen pour me faire redescendre, il devait se contenter de me laisser là, au beau milieu de l'affrontement. Il nous fit reculer jusqu'à une minuscule plateforme de fer suspendue au dessus du vide.

\- Accroche-toi quelque part. Et ne regarde pas en bas.

J'aurai voulu lui dire d'être prudent mais il s'élançait déjà vers l'individu, malgré l'espace restreignant leurs mouvements. Un pas de trop et ils risquaient de basculer d'une bonne hauteur dans le vide. Malgré mon appréhension, je me rapprochai du vide pour tenter d'atteindre une poutre et me mettre en sureté. Je ne voulais certainement pas être un poids pour Oliver en cet instant. L'homme contre lequel il se battait disposait d'une excellente condition physique et d'un entrainement au combat rapproché. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre cependant le combat n'était pas à arme égales. Alors qu'Oliver était occupé à se relever, le criminel dégaina une arme et pointait déjà le canon en direction de sa tête. Tout sembla se figer dans ma tête et je ne pris pas une seconde de plus avant de réagir, je me jetais sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol et un coup partit dans le vide. Dans notre chute, il me repoussa violemment, me faisant rouler si loin que je me sentis tomber dans le vide. Un dernier élan de ma part me permit d'attraper une chaine qui pendait mollement à côté. Cependant, à l'instant où mes doigts rencontrèrent le métal glacial, je sentis tout le poids de mon corps peser sur mes bras, m'épuisant dans ma tentative de m'aggriper.

\- Félicity !

J'entendis Oliver crier mon nom et se rapprocher.

\- Reste avec moi, ne lâche pas, j'arrive !

Ses pas sembleront se rapprocher mais je perçus un bruit étouffé avant de l'entendre tomber au sol de la plateforme métallique. Des coups s'échangèrent alors que de mon côté, je perdais petit à petit la force dans les bras et mes mains commencèrent à me faire défaut. Je me mis à regretter de ne pas m'être entrainée, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, il se serait hissé facilement. Quant à moi, mes mains moites me firent défaut et commencèrent à lâcher prise. Ce fut d'abord une puis lorsque les doigts de la deuxième commencèrent à glisser, je fermai les yeux. Au moment où je me sentis tomber, une main gantée attrapa mon poignet et je vis Oliver agenouillé sur un rebord en fer à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Accroche-toi à moi.

Ma main se serra autour de la sienne alors qu'il commençait à me hisser tout en veillant à ne pas tomber de la passerelle minuscule. Cependant, l'homme resté quelques minutes plus tôt à terre sauta jusqu'à nous et frappa Oliver sans ménagement dans le dos, l'agenouillant davantage, me faisant redescendre encore plus au-dessus du vide.

\- Oliver ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier en le voyant grimacer de douleur.

Son regard croisa le mien, me regardant en se voulant rassurant mais la peur que je vis briller dans ses yeux me fit prendre conscience de l'issu de la situation.

\- Aie confiance en moi…

Ses yeux se vrillèrent aux miens et il me lâcha d'un de ses bras, me faisant basculer dans le vide et me tenant d'une seule main. Suspendue ainsi, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Il tenta d'atteindre son carquois de sa main valide mais l'autre homme l'en empêcha, lui tordant le bras dans le dos, lui arrachant un grognements guttural à me glacer le sang. Ainsi immobilisé, il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Oliver…

Il était clair qu'ainsi empêtré, il ne pouvait pas se défendre et j'en étais la principale cause. Il tourna la tête vers moi, m'intimant dans un regard de rester calme.

\- Défends-toi, rétorquais-je à son ordre silencieux de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Défends-toi, dis-je en le regardant le plus sérieusement au monde.

\- Je ne p...

Il s'immobilisa complètement lorsqu'il comprit ce que je voulais dire par là, s'imprègnant de toute l'importance de ma phrase et l'enjeu.

\- Je refuse de te lâcher ! Tu m'entends ? Il est hors de question que je te…

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, hoquetais-je. Si tu ne le fais pas, nous y passerons tous les deux !

Je le voyais souffrir devant mecs yeux et c'en était insupportable. La tension que le poids de mon corps exerçait sur lui n'aidait en rien à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La situation prit une tournure bien différente lorsque je compris que le bourreau derrière allait s'en prendre à lui si l'on ne faisait rien. Si je ne faisais rien... il était évident que je me devais d'agir pour lui car il ne prendrait pas cette décision. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je déroulai mes doigts mais il continuait obstinément à me tenir, contractant ses muscles au maximum pour soutenir mon poids d'une seule main. Derrière lui, je vis l'homme agripper une de ses flèches et la pointer au-dessus de lui. Il était trop tard pour qu'il esquive le coup et je ne pus retenir un cri sortir de ma bouche.

\- Oliver ! Attention !

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que l'autre lui planta avec force la flèche dans l'épaule, lui extorquant un cri effroyable. Ensuite, la scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux sembla se figer. Les secondes défilèrent unes par unes comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Je sentis la force d'Oliver vaciller et ses doigts s'ouvrirent lentement. Je vis dans son regard une terreur immense, telle que je ne lui avais jamais vu, alors que je me sentais happée par le sol, le poids de mon corps m'attirant vers le bas. Ma chute me sembla durer une éternité à mesure que je voyais son visage s'éloigner. Je l'entendis hurler mon nom puis plus rien.

* * *

Je me trouvais au Verdant entourée par tout le monde : Oliver, John, Robert, Moira, Walter, Thea, Roy, McKenna, Laurel, Sara, Helena, Isabel, Slade, Malcolm, Tommy, Sin, Nyssa, Clock King, Amanda etc. Tous étaient présents. Je savais que c'était impossible, irréel, la plupart était mort, mais cette dimension paraissait si réelle telle que je la vivais. Tous me regardaient sans bouger et le décor semblait bouger, se transformant perpétuellement. Le tout devint flou, cotonneux. Seuls les visages restaient intacts. Cependant à mesure que tout tourbillonnait autour de moi, les noms s'effacèrent de mon esprit, suivi par leurs voix et pour finir, les souvenir rattachés à ces personnes.

Ainsi c'était ça la mort, la perte totale de son âme et des souvenirs qu'elle renfermait. Il y avait pire que l'enfer, l'oubli de soi, de sa vie, des gens qui avaient comptés, la suppression des souvenirs heureux de notre esprit... Bientôt mon rêve se métamorphose en une sombre hallucination et l'environnement irréel dans lequel je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavant, ne fut plus qu'un grand désert nuageux vide et sans âme, des limbes dont même la mort ne voudrait pas être prisonnière. Finalement, la vie devait être bien insignifiante pour qu'on en perde toute trace une fois décédés.

**J'espère que vous aimerez, je prévois pour cette fiction une dimension un peu plus dramatiques pour certains passages mais ne vous inquiétez pas,**

**Je veux tout de même une histoire légère et agréable, pas déprimante à mort**

**Faites moi savoir si quelque chose vous a plus ou moins déçu ou déplu **

**À très vite ! **

**Des bisous,**

**Lia L.**


	3. Chapter 2 Retour à la vie

**Tout d'abord, je suis contente d'être de retour !**

**Ensuite, je vous dois les plus sincères excuses pour avoir littéralement disparue du site mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes**

**Pratiquant du hockey sur glace en haut niveau je me suis blessée au genou et j'ai donc eu recours à la chirurgie pour un problème de ligaments croisés**

**Les problèmes allant par paire l'opération s'est mal passée et je suis donc retournée à l'hôpital.**

**Les traitements ont été assez lourds enfin je vous passe les détails c'est pas super important...**

**Mais tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai été dans la totale incapacité d'écrire mais que désormais me revoilà ! **

**J'ai les chapitres en tête, je vais donc les écrire très bientôt et des histoires pour les futures fictions ! **

**En attendant j'espère que cette suite vous plaira...**

* * *

Je pus enfin cligner mes paupières, ouvrant légèrement les yeux. La lumière crue et blanche m'aveugla si bien que je dus mettre une bonne dizaine de minutes à m'acclimater et les ouvrir totalement. Un bip régulier berçait la pièce de son bruit agaçant, augmentant mon mal de crâne. Le cerveau embrumé, je balayai la pièce du regard avant que celui-ci ne se pose sur un homme endormi sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais et ce que je faisais là. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était de mon départ du bureau. Désorientée et sans aucune explication me venant à l'esprit, la panique commença à me gagner et je me mis à tirer volontairement sur le tuyau enfoncé dans le nez. Ma tentative de me redresser dans mon lit provoqua une vive douleur dans mon crâne et m'arracha une grimace. Un moniteur se mit à sonner plus vivement et retentit dans la pièce, me vrillant les tympans. L'homme à mes côtés se réveilla en sursaut et balayai la pièce du regard avant de porter son attention sur moi.

\- Félicity ! Tu es réveillée !

L'évocation de mon nom dans sa bouche me surprit car visiblement, il me connaissait. L'inverse n'était pas réciproque, je n'avais aucune fichu idée de ce qu'il faisait ici, tout comme moi. Une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années environs entra dans la chambre et m'adressa un regard amical et rassurant devant mon air désorienté.

\- Calmez-vous, vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu un accident.

Elle s'approcha doucement avant de saisir mon bras avec tendresse tandis que le mot accident résonnait dans ma tête. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu un problème en quittant le bureau. Ma voiture avait dû être probablement percutée sur le chemin de la maison car je ne me rappelais pas être rentrée. Alors qu'elle vérifiait mes constantes et réajustait les tubes en plastique dans mes veines, je pus lire le nom sur son badge. Paola Ramirez.

\- Laissez-moi vous refaire cette perf'. Vous devez avoir pleins de questions…

Elle se tourna vers l'homme à nos côtés.

\- John pouvez-vous sortir un instant ? Il faut qu'elle retrouve ses repères.

Il hocha la tête, un air ahuri et soulagé sur le visage. Son air juvénile et soulagé m'attendrit. Il semblait être quelqu'un de très protecteur.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

Un ami à vous, il est venu de nombreuses fois vous tenir compagnie lorsque votre mari se décidait enfin à rentrer se reposer.

\- Mon mari ?

\- Oui, un très bel homme ! Je dois dire que vous êtes bien entourée mademoiselle.

Je devais avoir mal compris. Je n'étais pas mariée et n'avais aucun souvenir de l'identité du premier homme. De qui pouvait-elle bien parler ?

\- Que m'est-il arrivé exactement ?

\- Une chose à la fois. Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions et vos amis aussi mais avant, un peu de repos, vous êtes restée longtemps dans le coma.

Le coma. Ce mot me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Combien de temps avais-je ainsi dormi ?

\- Combien… combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

\- Dix-sept jours. Dix-sept jours durant lesquels votre compagnon ne vous a pas faussé compagnie une seule fois. Il va me maudire de l'avoir renvoyé chez lui et ainsi loupé votre réveil. Je vais aller voir John dans le couloir. Voulez-vous rester seule un moment ?

Je hochai de la tête, désorientée et étrangement extenuée. La fatigue s'abattit sur moi et je ne tardai pas à me rendormir de nouveau.

* * *

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent du couloir, m'extirpant de ma somnolence et lorsque je pus clairement distinguer le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je dus concentrer toute mon énergie afin d'ouvrir les yeux et l'image qui se matérialisa devant moi me sembla tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Baigné de la douce lumière de ma lampe de chevet, son visage était incroyablement beau et serein. Un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres et animait ses yeux fixés sur moi. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour Oliver Queen me regarderai ainsi, je n'aurai pas voulu y croire. Il attrapa doucement ma main et son sourire s'élargit lorsque je posais mon regard sur ses yeux bleus si intenses.

\- Te revoilà parmi nous…

Il expira de soulagement alors que je tiquai de surprise du fait de son tutoiement.

\- Je veille sur toi tous les jours et tu attends que je sois parti pour te réveiller… tout à fait toi ça.

Ainsi il venait souvent me voir… Pourquoi est-ce que mon patron prendrait-il la peine de venir me voir tous les jours ? D'autant plus qu'il était à la tête d'une entreprise regroupant plus de mille employés. Retirant ma main précipitamment d'entre ses doigts, je tentais hésitante :

\- Monsieur Queen, que faites-vous ici ?

Son visage tiqua à l'évocation de son nom et ses traits exprimèrent sa surprise.

\- Félicity, c'est moi. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais… pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?

La situation m'échappait, je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se déroulait devant moi.

\- Attends… de quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ?

La panique semblait le gagner doucement et je ne me laissais pas perturber par son visage décontenancé.

\- Vous êtes passés à mon bureau aujourd'hui… enfin il y a dix-sept jours apparemment. Vous vouliez que j'examine votre ordinateur. Criblé de balles au passage.

\- Vous ? Tu veux dire que tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autre depuis ?

\- Je vous connais à peine, de quoi suis-je censée me rappeler ?

Il secoua la tête de stupeur. Puis les mots de l'infirmière Ramirez me revinrent à l'esprit.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que nous sommes… Mariés ?

À présent que j'examinais attentivement ses traits, je pus voir de la douleur et de la tristesse.

\- Non rassures-toi, j'ai dit ça au médecin pour pouvoir être auprès de toi quand ils t'ont prise en charge. Je n'ai jamais démenti depuis.

\- Oh…

Je ne saurai dire si j'étais déçue de ne pas être sa femme ou de ne rien me rappeler.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je veux dire, nous nous sommes à peine rencontrés…

\- Je t'étais redevable.

Il se leva, contrarié et s'enfuit dans le couloir aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme que j'avais vu précédemment, entra et s'assit à mes côtés. Je pouvais entendre Oliver parler aux médecins dans le couloir.

_« comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien concernant ces douze derniers mois ? »_

_« et quand va-t-elle se rappeler ? » « cela va prendre du temps mais elle finira par retrouver ses souvenir »_

_« bien sûr, je l'aiderai à se remémorer tout ça… » _

Mon compagnon se leva pour fermer la porte et revint à mes côtés.

\- Félicity, je m'appelle John Diggle. Je suis le garde du corps de monsieur Queen. Toi et moi sommes amis depuis près d'un an maintenant.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien de tout ça…

\- C'est ce qu'il parait, me sourit-il gentiment. Oliver et toi êtes aussi bons amis maintenant.

\- Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

\- Environ un an.

Cette révélation me déstabilisa. Ainsi, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais n'était en fait pas la dernière chose qui m'était arrivée. Ma mémoire avait occulté toute une partie de ma vie.

Nous parlâmes beaucoup durant les heures qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'on exige que je me repose. John m'apprit que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à travailler avec Oliver et lui. Apparemment je comptais beaucoup pour eux et c'était réciproque. Il m'évoqua ce qui s'était passé à Starling, nos rencontres, les problèmes rencontrés avec l'entreprise etc… mais je sentais que quelque chose m'échappait, qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Comment aurais-je été amenée à travailler d'aussi prêt avec Oliver ? Et sur quoi ? Malheureusement, ses réponses restèrent vagues et je ne revis pas Oliver de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, John et Oliver vinrent me rendre visite ensemble et apprirent en même temps que moi que les médecins donnaient leur aval pour que je sorte le lendemain. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, je voyais bien que mon patron se tenait à distance de moi, l'air toujours torturé dès que ses yeux se posaient sur moi. Le voir culpabiliser me fendait le cœur. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais fait une mauvaise chute dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated.

Lorsqu'ils me laissèrent pour retourner travailler, je passais ma journée à regarder la télé, me concentrant sur les infos. En un an, il semblait que l'archer vert désormais appelé the Vigilant avait bien changé. Autrefois meurtrier, il avait sauvé Starling du chaos et apparaissait aux yeux de tous comme un héros. J'avais toujours considéré ce personnage comme un justicier mais ses actes n'étaient pourtant pas à la mesure des bonnes actions qu'il faisait. Désormais ancré dans la tolérance et sans tuer, il revêtait à mes yeux, un intérêt d'autant plus fort. John avait réussi à me faire passer en douce un ordinateur portable ce qui me permit de me renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé depuis mes derniers souvenirs. Malcolm Merlyn, The Huntress, le comte et son vertigo, la mafia chinoise, clock king, Slade Wilson, la perte de l'entreprise, la mort de Moira Queen, la destruction de Stirling, le nouveau PDG de Queen Consolidated Ray Palmer, son intérêt pour le département des sciences. J'appris énormément et restais étonnée de ne pas me rappeler de ces évènements importants.

Tout en feuilletant les médias en ligne, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'intéresser au supposé nouveau héro qui semblait être arrivé en ville. Arrêtant des criminels, il semblait particulièrement attaché aux affaires touchant le domaine de la technologie et le trafic de nouvelles énergies. Cherchant à assouvir davantage ma curiosité, je fus surprise de tomber sur des photos d'évènements auxquels je semblais avoir assistés, notamment au manoir Queen. On pouvait y voir un cliché d'Oliver et moi, ma main sur sa joue. Nous avions l'air très proche. Il fallait dire que cet homme ne me laissait clairement pas indifférente. Comment le pourrait-il ? Aucune femme ne lui résistait. Et pourtant, nous qui avions l'air si complices, nous voilà désormais comme des étrangers. Je ne me rappelais de pratiquement rien de nous et lui semblait s'éloigner de moi.

* * *

La journée passa bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru et en l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais rattrapé mon retard sur les récents évènements. J'étais désormais incollable sur l'actualité de l'archer vert et son successeur dans la lutte contre le crime. Sans oublier sur QC, son nouveau CIO et Oliver. Surprise avait été de constater que j'étais devenue son assistante, m'éloignant ainsi de l'informatique. Un coup de fil au bureau me permit d'apprendre que je pourrai retourner au travail dès que je le souhaiterai et que le nouveau PDG monsieur Palmer attendait de me rencontrer. Autres avantages d'internet, j'appris qu'une collaboration entre Oliver et lui était en pourparlers suite à l'achat de la société par ce brillant chef d'entreprise des sociétés Palmer enterprise. Me renseignant davantage sur cet homme, je découvris qu'en plus d'être doté d'une intelligence et d'un savoir-faire hors norme, il était hautement séduisant. Ses cheveux d'u noir de jais et ses yeux sombres lui conféraient un charme indéniable. Ma rencontre avec lui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Le jour de ma sortie était enfin arrivé. Les médecins donnaient leurs dernières prérogatives tandis que John et Oliver écoutaient attentivement. J'étais contente de m'être rapprochée d'eux durant cette fameuse année car étant sans famille, j'aurai dû affronter cette situation seule. Les rares amis que j'avais, je les avais délaissés au profit de ma carrière. Nous quittâmes l'hôpital tous les trois, à la fois à l'aise avec la situation mais aussi gênés. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, mais c'était vraisemblablement différent étant donné que j'avais l'impression de les côtoyer pour la première fois. Oliver était silencieux, me jetant des œillades, observant mon comportement. Quant à moi, j'étais gênée, ne sachant pas où me mettre, encore inconfortable avec l'idée de le tutoyer, le nommer par son prénom. Digg, c'était une autre affaire, une réelle affection avait de suite refait surface et il savait me mettre à l'aise. La journée que je passai en leur compagnie m'aida et lui et moi agissions comme des amis de longue date. Cependant, l'attirance qui existait entre Oliver et moi me rendait davantage nerveuse en sa présence, et sa proximité me mettait mal à l'aise. Si avec John j'arrivais à être sereine et insouciante, avec Oliver j'étais déstabilisée et diablement attirée par lui, me mettant dans l'embarras chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi.

Lorsqu'ils me ramenèrent enfin chez moi, après un long repas au Big Belly Burger, John reçut un appel qui l'obligea à rester dehors. Oliver rentra avec moi et s'assura que je ne manquais de rien.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux rester toute seule cette nuit ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir chez moi quelques temps.

\- Il vaut mieux que je me réhabitue, sinon je vais avoir plus de mal après.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin n'hésites pas. N'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. Je viendrais.

\- Merci…

Il se trouvait avec moi dans ma petite cuisine, sa proximité me déstabilisant. Avais-je été ainsi affectée par lui tout du long que je l'avais côtoyé ? Car notre relation allait s'en trouver perturbée. Il dégageait une aura irrésistible qui mettait tous mes sens en émoi.

Il s'approcha de moi et attrapa doucement mes bras avec ses mains.

\- Je suis conscient que tu ne dois pas comprendre tout ce qui se passe mais tu peux être sûre d'une chose… je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à te rappeler… te rappeler de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, les moments que nous avons partagés, ce par quoi nous sommes passés et l'importance que tu as à mes yeux. Félicity, si tu savais.

Puis après m'avoir bouleversée avec ses mots, il planta un baiser sur mon front avant de partir.


	4. Chapitre 3 Rivalité

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je me présente je m'appelle Laëtitia et je suis la meilleure amie d'Aliana que vous connaissez sous le nom de Lia**

**Retournée vivre au Canada, elle est en pleine écriture d'un roman et je me charge donc de reprendre cette fiction suite à sa demande**

**Je la remercie d'ailleurs de sa confiance et j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant mon style d'écriture et l'histoire qui de base est mon idée**

**L'autre fiction laissée en suspens étant déjà beaucoup trop avancée et issue de son imagination je ne la reprendrai pas**

**Voilà, je vous invite à me faire part de vos impressions**

**Laëtitia**

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

À mesure que les étages défilaient, je sentais le stress monter. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le dernier étage de la tour de Queen Consolidated, je ne me sentis pas à l'aise, loin de mon département informatique. J'avançai timidement vers le bureau de la secrétaire et je ressentis comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Pas étonnant car d'après ce que m'avait expliqué John, j'y avais travaillé de nombreux mois. Une jolie rousse s'y trouvait en ce moment même, pianotant lentement sur son clavier, me frustrant de voir que ce super ordinateur doté de quatre processeurs très puissants ne servait au final qu'à noter des rendez-vous. Me raclant la gorge, elle daigna lever les yeux vers moi et hausa un sourcil.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui. Je viens voir…

\- Félicity ?

Me retournant lentement, je fis face à mon interlocuteur non sans être distraite par son regard envoutant.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Cela fait à peine deux jours que tu es sortie de l'hôpital.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec votre nouvel associé. Ray Palmer. Nous devons discuter de mon poste.

\- Je vois. Il ne perd visiblement pas son temps…

Il se rapprocha et passa sa main dans mon dos pour me guider vers un bureau, anciennement celui de Walter. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir puis il s'appuya contre son bureau, me faisant face à quelques centimètres seulement de distance.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Cela fait un moment que nous avons dépassé le stade patron-employé.

\- Disons que c'est encore nouveau pour moi, j'ai un peu de mal.

Il acquiesça et me sourit doucement.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous et que tu continueras de travailler pour moi.

\- Bien sûr. Il me faut seulement un peu de temps pour m'habituer à la situation…

Devant son regard interrogateur je précisai.

\- Vous… tu sais, je me réveille et trouve mon patron à mon chevet pour ensuite découvrir que je suis amie avec lui depuis près d'un an. Il est dur de me faire à l'idée de tutoyer et être moi-même avec un PDG à la tête d'une entreprise valant plus d'une centaine de milliards de dollars.

\- Je ne suis plus le seul à la tête, il y a ce nouvel associé, Palmer.

Je le vis lever les yeux et lorsque je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait, je vis l'Homme en question fouler le couloir et se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Il entra et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi, son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il parvint à notre hauteur, il tendit le bras vers moi.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos exploits au service informatique mais aussi en tant que secrétaire personnelle. Je me présente…

\- Ray Palmer, finis-je. Enchantée, ajoutais-je timidement.

\- Monsieur Queen, salua-t-il.

\- Palmer.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon patron, je pus voir sa mâchoire se contracter et il ne semblait pas à l'aise de le voir me parler.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner avec moi afin que nous discutions de votre place au sein de l'entreprise ? Je suis nouvel investisseur et je tiens à m'intéresser de près aux éléments important de la société. De plus vos connaissances en informatique pourront s'avérer très utiles lorsque je vais développer le secteur des nouvelles technologies.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak sera avec moi ce midi, intervint Oliver. À ce que je sache, elle travaille encore pour moi, conclut-il calmement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ray Palmer tout aussi posément sans se départir de son sourire. Je suppose que nous aurons d'autres occasions d'en discuter. Je dois retourner à mon bureau avant la prochaine réunion. Ce fut un plaisir.

Il serra de nouveau ma main et quitta la pièce.

\- Un véritable vautour celui-là.

\- Il a l'air assez sympathique pourtant.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Les gens peuvent parfois cacher de drôles de choses.

Sa déclaration me fit un drôle d'effet et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cela le concernait. Je dus le fixer avec un drôle d'air car il me demanda

\- Félicity ça va ?

\- Oui, juste une drôle d'impression.

\- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, me concernant.

J'avais beau sonder mon esprit je ne me rappelais pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Frustrée, je secouais la tête.

\- C'est pas grave ça viendra.

Il me raccompagna dans le couloir et un souvenir me revint à la mémoire. Je me rappelais être venue ici suite à sa demande. Je le revoyais me demander d'analyser le contenu de seringues. Des bribes de ce souvenir se rajoutèrent et je me rappelais quasiment de toute la conversation, incluant son argument quant au fait que cela se trouvait dans des seringues. Heureuse de retrouver de sitôt un peu de ma mémoire, je partageai avec lui ma découverte.

\- Tu as été très perspicace ce jour-là.

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile vu le genre d'excuses que tu sors. Je me rappelle très bien de ton ordinateur ruiné par des impacts de balles.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe si tu commences déjà à te rappeler des choses nous concernant. Viens je t'emmène déjeuner.

* * *

Le restaurant dans lequel nous nous trouvions était très sympathique. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance légère et je fus surprise de constater que la conversation se faisait normalement avec lui. Une aisance, une entente innée et une alchimie inexplicable était perceptible entre nous et je ressentis pour la première fois que notre amitié avait réellement existé et était sincère. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour arriver à nous comprendre et je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise avec lui à mesure que le temps passait. J'avais presque l'impression de le connaitre depuis longtemps. Lui semblait me connaître bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Il savait trouver les mots pour me rassurer sur ce que je ressentais et cela faisait du bien. Cependant la réalité me rattrapa et je me rendis bien compte que moi, je ne connaissais rien de lui. Du moins je ne m'en rappelais pas.

\- Mon retour de l'île a été difficile. Revenir, reprendre les rênes de la société, être la personne que l'on attendait que je sois, faire ce qu'on attendait de moi, ça n'a pas été évident. Mais tu m'as été d'une grande aide avec Diggle. Votre soutien m'a renforcé. Tout notre temps passé ensemble le soir, notre travail…

\- Le soir ? Demandais-je surprise. Sur quoi travaillions-nous ?

Ses yeux prirent une drôle d'expression. Son visage changea imperceptiblement et prit une expression neutre.

\- Des dossiers plutôt importants. Ça nous demandait pas mal d'heures supplémentaires.

Un étrange sentiment, comme un sixième sens, me dictait qu'il ne me disait pas toute la vérité. Puis une drôle de constatation me vint à l'esprit, devais-je lui faire confiance ?

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, nous retournâmes à la tour et je repris mes fonctions là où elles avaient été laissées, en tant que secrétaire d'Oliver. La rousse de ce matin ne manqua pas de me lancer un regard dédaigneux lorsque je pris sa place. Oliver m'expliqua rapidement mes attributions et retourna travailler dans son bureau.

* * *

La journée passa lentement et s'avéra fort ennuyeuse. J'avais beau me creuser la tête je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler ce qui avait pu me motiver à quitter le département informatique pour atterrir ici en tant que simple assistante. Mes ordinateurs me manquaient, mon bureau me manquait. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Oliver se proposa de me raccompagner chez moi mais je déclinai poliment.

\- Je vais descendre faire un tour à mon ancien bureau, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air mais n'ajouta rien et me laissa nan sans me toucher doucement le bras. Son contact m'électrisa et je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Comment cela se faisait-il que je réagisse ainsi à son contact ? Y avait-il eu quelque chose entre nous ? Ressentait-il la même chose ? Autant de questions qui restaient malheureusement sans réponses, et je n'aurai pas le courage de lui demander car si je me trompais cela serai humiliant et d'autant plus gênant.

Lorsque j'arrivais à mon ancien bureau, le ronronnement des processeurs me fit de suite me sentir dans mon élément. Isolée au milieu des machines, je me sentais sereine. En m'asseyant dans mon fauteuil, je me revis à cette même place, Oliver venant me voir pour des informations, me promettant une caisse de vin. Je le revoyais me sortir une excuse peu valable quand à ce qu'il me demandait de chercher. Puis un flash me revint où il m'aidait à me relever du sol, sa main sur ma joue. Le flot de souvenirs était tellement incohérent que je me demandais si la plupart n'avaient pas été seulement rêvés.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser davantage la question car je fus tirée de ma rêverie par un coup bref à la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur Palmer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Appelez-moi Ray. Que faites-vous ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Oh. Rien, je souhaitais juste retourner à mon ancien bureau.

\- Nostalgique ? Je pensais bien vous trouver ici.

\- Un peu, avouais-je.

\- Cela tombe bien, j'ai une proposition à vous faire qui serait en total accord avec vos vraies valeurs.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait toute mon attention, il ajouta :

\- J'aimerai que vous travailliez pour moi.

-Mais je travaille déjà pour monsieur Queen en tant qu'…

\- Assistante. Je sais. Mais ce que je vous propose me semble vous convenir bien plus. J'aimerai que vous soyez ma responsable du service informatique qui sera alloué au département des sciences et nouvelles technologies que je vais développer.

\- J'apprécie votre proposition mais…

\- Je ne vous demande pas de lâcher votre patron mais seulement de penser à vous. Cest un poste qui semble être bien mieux selon vos compétences et je pense que monsieur Queen sera de mon avis. Cela ne peut être que bénéfique à votre carrière.

Mes résolutions flanchèrent mais un sentiment indescriptible me poussait à rester auprès d'Oliver. Je me sentais redevable de lui.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de prendre une décision si vite mais réfléchissez-y… vous savez où me trouver. À bientôt miss Smoak.

Il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de me laisser seule. J'avais beau apprécier mon employeur, il se trouve qu'il avait raison, ce poste était hautement plus qualité pour moi et je me devais d'étudier la question. C'était certain j'allais réfléchir à sa proposition mais un paramètre restait à prendre en compte. Comment annoncer à Oliver que je travaillerai pour Ray Palmer ? Car visiblement il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça… et que dire du charme qu'il émanait… peu importe mon choix, mes deux patrons s'avéraient fort séduisant et cela serai d'autant plus dur de rester impassible…

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi le soir, le silence de l'appartement me déstabilisa. Me retrouver seule chez moi ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais perturbée mais il régnait une atmosphère sinistre. La lumière sauta lorsque je voulus l'allumer et je râlais.

\- Manquait plus que ça…, grommelais-je.

Lorsque je me dirigeais vers le salon à la recherche d'une lampe torche, une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre, m'arrachant un cri. Je ne pus reprendre mon souffle que lorsque les rayons de la lune l'éclairèrent, me permettant de distinguer une capuche verte.

\- Que… que faites-vous ici ?

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Nous nous connaissons bien vous et moi.

Je fixai l'archer sans comprendre, cherchant à distinguer ses traits malgré l'obscurité. Cela s'avérait impossible du fait de sa capuche.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Vous le saurez en temps voulu Félicity…

L'évocation de mon nom dans sa bouche me sembla bien familier. Je me rappelais l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Puis soudain l'image de lui dans ma voiture me revint à l'esprit. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler la suite.

\- Je vous ai déjà rencontré auparavant…. C'était dans ma voiture.

\- Vous rappelez vous de moi ?

Je crus percevoir de l'espoir dans sa voix synthétiquement modifiée.

\- Seulement que vous étiez blessé… je ne me rappelle pas de la suite.

\- Cela viendra avec le temps. Vous vous souviendrez de beaucoup de choses nous concernant.

Sur ces mots il disparut.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

En revêtant son costume afin de lui rendre une petite visite, j'avais espéré éveiller en elle bien plus de souvenirs que lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Oliver Queen, PDG. J'avais espoir que comme avec Diggle, elle se souviendrait de beaucoup de choses de notre relation passée mais visiblement, il y avait un blocage nous concernant. J'allais devoir m'armer de beaucoup de patience afin qu'elle se remémore tous nos moments passés ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais. Car ils composaient notre histoire, ils forgeaient notre amitié, ce lien qui existait entre nous sans que l'on puisse l'expliquer. Et voir dans son regard que l'étincelle qui y brillait autrefois avait disparu, exacerbait ma culpabilité. Le souvenir de ce fameux soir ne cessait de me hanter.

Depuis, posté sur le bâtiment face à son immeuble, tapi dans l'ombre je veillais à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité, espérant qu'un jour, elle se rappelle de qui je suis, de ce que nous étions : la team Arrow.


	5. Chapitre 4 Secrets

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end**

**Alors d'abord, merci chers lecteurs et chères lectrices notamment ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**

**Je suis contente que cela vous plaise toujours autant malgré le changement d'auteur**

**Maintenant j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous c****aptiver **

**J'ai reçu des suggestions et sachez que j'en prends note et que d'ailleurs certaines reflètent ce que je vais faire **

**Cela me fait très plaisir de vous voir impliqués dans l'écriture de cette fiction**

**Bon chapitre**

**Bisous, **

**Laeti***

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Les deux jours qui suivirent ne m'aidèrent toujours pas à prendre de décisions claires. Chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à parler à Oliver, quelque chose m'y en empêchait. Une interruption, ses paroles, ma peur ou bien ce quelque chose dans son regard chaque fois qu'il me regardait. C'était à croire qu'il m'intimidait et que je n'osais me résoudre à le contrarier. Ces dernières quarante-huit heures me permirent d'apprendre à voir au-delà de l'image du patron et de l'homme médiatique qu'était Oliver Queen. Je me surpris moi-même à le découvrir sous un jour nouveau. Pourtant, la proposition de Ray était toujours en suspens. Il s'agissait de mon avenir, ma carrière, il fallait bien que j'agisse en conséquence.

Ce soir encore, Oliver s'apprêtait à partir et je n'avais toujours pas évoqué la proposition de Ray. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me salua et que je le vis appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur que je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai de mon bureau. Le bruit de mes talons résonnant sur le marbre lui fit lever les yeux vers moi et il me gratifia d'un sourire. Ce sourire qui même si cela me tuait de l'avouer, me faisait un drôle d'effet. Je connaissais à peine cet homme que me voilà pourtant en proie à d'étranges sensations en sa présence. Mais il s'agissait de mon employeur et apparemment, d'un ami. Il fallait que je me remette les idées en place.

\- Oliver, avant que vous... que tu partes…je voulais te parler d'une chose.

\- Prends tes affaires, je te ramène tu me raconteras en chemin, dit-il en désignant mon sac resté sur la chaise.

Il retint les portes et tout en disposant de mes effets personnels, je le rejoignis. Dans la cabine, un silence s'installa et je me raclais la gorge.

\- Je… enfin tu… Ray m'a proposé de…

\- Alors c'est vrai tu vas travailler pour lui ?

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et je crus presque y percevoir un fond de tristesse. Mon cœur se serra sans que je ne m'y attende.

\- Quoi ? C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Il m'a assuré que ta réflexion n'était qu'une formalité et qu'il était sûr que tu accepterais le poste. Visiblement il avait raison.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Demandais-je, tout en refreinant ma frustration de voir que Palmer était aussi sur de lui.

\- Au contraire, c'est une excellente proposition et je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, c'est une bonne opportunité de carrière. Mais j'espérais que tu continuerais de travailler avec et pour moi.

\- Je suis juste un peu perdue. Je ne vois pas bien ce que j'ai à faire là…

\- Avant ton accident tu le savais très bien. Et même si quelque fois tu ressentais de la lassitude, tu te rappelais de ce pour quoi tu t'étais engagée et tes profondes convictions. Et je suis certain qu'avec le temps, tu te souviendras de ce pour quoi tu étais là.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il s'engouffra dans le hall. Je dus presque courir pour me maintenir à ses côtés. Voulant le faire ralentir, je posai ma main sur son bras.

\- Attends…

Il se tourna vers moi, fuyant mon regard.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de m'en dire plus ? Tu restes si vague sur ce sujet, à croire que tu essaies d'éluder mes questions.

\- C'est compliqué Félicity.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Tu peux me parler tu sais. Tu as dit que nous étions amis, nous ne le sommes pas devenus comme ça… je veux dire, il devait bien y avoir un minimum de confiance entre nous. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, et ce même si les choses sont floues de mon point de vue.

\- Il n'est pas question que de confiance. Il est aussi question de la situation dans laquelle je te mets. Et maintenant que j'ai de nouveau le choix, la possibilité d'agir différemment, je préfère réfléchir aux responsabilités qui pèseront sur toi.

\- À t'écouter on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un sombre secret, le truc irrévélable alors que je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une broutille. Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu pourrais me cacher qui est aussi terrible que ça. Tu es le PDG d'une grande entreprise, dans quoi peux-tu bien baigner qui est si compliqué ? Si tu as pu m'en parler avant pourquoi pas maintenant ? Surtout qu'apparemment j'étais très impliquée… cela a-t-il à voir avec nos heures sup sur les fameux « dossiers » ?

\- Vous êtes bien trop curieuse mademoiselle Smoak.

Je vis à sa tête qu'il ne comptait pas éclairer mes zones d'ombres. Il me cachait quelque chose et pour la première fois, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Pouvais-je faire confiance à cet homme ? Il était si présent pour moi, dévoué et sincèrement impliquée dans ma convalescence et mon retour cependant rien ne m'indiquait que je pouvais le fier à lui. Je n'avais aucun souvenir sur notre relation passée et aucuns indices.

Pourtant il me suffisait de poser les yeux sur lui, de croiser le bleus de ses yeux pour que le moindre de mes doutes s'envole. Je m'en voulais d'être si facilement perturbable.

* * *

Arrivés en bas de mon immeuble, il se gara et me raccompagna jusque ma porte, en parfait gentleman. Il ne cessait d'être parfait et cela m'énervait que davantage. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir d'être si secret si de l'autre côté il se montrait aussi adroit et délicat. Il ne cessait de montrer une nouvelle facette de lui, loin de l'image que les médias présentaient. Devant moi il n'y avait pas l'homme aux milles conquêtes, seulement un rescapé au cœur fragile. Chaque heures que nous avions passé ensemble ces deux derniers jours me laissaient déjà entrevoir quelle bonne personne il était. Cela en devenait difficile de lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il ne me disait pas.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelles nous. À n'importe quelle heure.

\- Merci…

Il s'éloigna et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je l'interpelai. Se tournant lentement vers moi, il attendit que je parle.

\- J'espère que nous retrouverons ce que nous avions avant. Je veux dire… être à la hauteur de ce que tu voudrais que je sois, être la même qu'avant.

\- Tu seras toujours à la hauteur. Peu importe si tu es la même ou non. Tu restes toi Félicity. Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

Le nouveau héro en ville faisait sa part de boulot et j'étais impressionné. J'avais beau désapprouver qu'un homme qui m'était inconnu débarque en sauveur, je ne pouvais douter du fait que je lui étais reconnaissant. Cela me laissait davantage de temps pour mes entrainements, le travail et Félicity.

Envoyant valser Digg sur le tapis, je fus interrompu par l'annonce du journal signalant une énième arrestation par celui que l'on surnommait désormais The Atom. Il fallait que je tâche de découvrir si ses intentions étaient vraiment honorables et s'il était digne de confiance. La ville avait bien trop souffert et beaucoup de temps et d'énergie avaient été nécessaires à sa reconstruction. Je ne laisserai plus qui que ce soit la réduire de nouveau en cendres.

D'autant plus que j'avais un autre problème de taille à régler. Félicity. Comment faire pour supporter de lui mentir constamment. Chaque jour, il me brulait les lèvres de lui parler de mon identité, de ce que nous faisions ensemble, ce que nous accomplissions. Elle me manquait. L'équipe n'était plus pareille. Ce n'était plus une équipe. Voir son fauteuil vide me laissait toujours nostalgique des moments passés ensemble à la cave. Même lorsqu'elle m'observait silencieusement m'entraîner, sa présence était revigorante. À cette époque nous n'avions pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Un écran se mit à clignoter et je vis que le traceur, placé dans le sac de Félicity, se déplaçait. John s'approcha et releva le chemin. À cette heure de la soirée, il me semblait étrange qu'elle sorte, qui plus est, seule. Ni une ni deux, J'enfilai ma tenue, pris mon arc au cas où et partis dans l'idée de la surveiller afin que rien ne lui arrive.

Lorsque j'eus rattrapé la distance qui nous séparait, guidé par Diggle, je me mis à trouver la situation étrange. Le chemin emprunté m'avait paru familier jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle se rendait à l'entrepôt où avait eu lieu son accident. Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans un endroit pareil, que cherchait-elle ? De plus, le coin n'était pas très sûr pour une femme comme elle. La suivant de près, posté sur un perchoir, je la vis se rendre là où tout a bien failli se terminer. Elle examina les lieux, à la recherche de réponses probablement. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut la trainée rouge maculant le béton. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'explorer davantage les lieux que du bruit se rapprocha, l'obligeant à se cacher.

Inquiet qu'on puisse la trouver et lui faire du mal, je descendis de mon point de vue pour me rapprocher suffisamment jusqu'à me trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Des hommes ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans l'entrepôt. J'allais sortir discrètement mais lorsque je me retournai, je faillis laisser échapper un cri. The Arrow debout devant moi, leva un doigt devant sa bouche et m'attrapa le bras, m'obligeant à le suivre. À peine remise de ma frayeur, je tenais le rythme à ses côtés sans souffler mots. Lorsque l'on atteignit l'extérieur, il continua de nous éloigner puis se tourna vers moi.

\- C'est un coin dangereux mademoiselle Smoak. Ce n'est pas votre plus brillante idée que de venir ici seule.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment il m'avait trouvé.

\- Comment est-ce que… ?

\- Que faisiez-vous ici ? M'interrompit-il.

Son ton malgré la synthèse de sa voix laissant transparaitre son côté moralisateur mais aussi inquiet.

\- Je cherchai des éléments, quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me rappeler, qui pourrait me dire sur quoi je travaillais avant mon accident.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement demander ?

\- Mon patron, monsieur Queen… eh bien il n'est pas très loquace à ce sujet, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que monsieur Queen pourrait vous cacher, me répondit-il tout en prenant sa défense. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et de droit.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit il ne me dit pas tout. Et je compte bien découvrir ce qu'il me cache. Avec ou sans aide.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera avec mon aide. Les rues sont dangereuses mademoiselle Smoak. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Je fus flattée de voir que visiblement, il était prêt à me venir en aide. Peu importe l'homme qui se cachait sous cette capuche, il était prêt à m'aider et ce malgré les nombreuses autres responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui. Il s'approcha de moi, empoigne fermement ma taille et m'ordonna de m'accrocher à lui. Il dégaina par la suite son arc et tira une flèche qui permit de nous tracter sur un toit. Serrée contre lui je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui m'envahit. L'assurance de cet homme et son contact me bouleversaient bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je me mordillais les lèvres afin de retenir le soupir de frustration.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait monter ?

Il me désigna un groupe d'hommes en train de discuter.

\- Le jour où vous avez eu votre accident, une arrestation a été faite ici même. Il s'est avéré que des fonds étaient détournés.

\- Par la police ou vous, l'arrestation ?

Il ne répondit pas à ma question.

\- Vous croyez que j'avais un lien avec ça ? Que je cherchais des infos ou que sais-je encore… demandais-je finalement.

\- Vous deviez surement être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- À moins qu'Oliver n'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans… Son entreprise est peut être celle qui a embauché ces types. Oh mais ça voudrait dire que ce que nous faisions était illégale ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi il fait tant de secrets !

Je m'adressais plus à moi-même qu'à l'archer mais celui-ci m'arrêta dans mon raisonnement.

\- Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne Félicity. Je connais Oliver bien plus que vous ne le pensez et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'intervient pas dans quoique ce soit d'illégal. Du moins pas du mauvais côté en tout cas…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il est temps de rentrer.

Je voulus insister mais il me hissa sur son épaule et sauta sur le toit d'en face, me prenant de court. Il me reposa ensuite au sol et ouvrit une porte de service. Les escaliers qui s'y trouvèrent nous permirent de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée d'un local et je pus y voir une superbe moto, la sienne, attendre patiemment son propriétaire. Il me tendit un casque et je restai là à le regarder sans comprendre.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen que je monte là-dessus, conclus-je après quelques secondes.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je préfère mille fois rentrer à pieds que de monter avec vous sur cet engin de malheur !

\- Mademoiselle Smoak nous avons la nuit pour nous disputer si vous le désirez vraiment mais je connais l'issu de cette situation. Vous monterez avec moi.

Il enfourcha sa moto et me tendit la main.

\- Faites-moi confiance.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne savais plus à qui me fier dernièrement. Moi qui pensais mener une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je découvrais petit à petit des choses bizarres et ma vie prenait un drôle de tournant. Résolue à ne plus me laisser dépasser par les évènements, J'enfilai le casque et attrapai sa main.


	6. Chapitre 5 Investigation

**Bonsoir à tout le monde**

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui m'a inspiré pour la suite des évènements**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends de vos avis pour voir la tournure à donner !**

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires cela me fait très plaisir **

**Bonne lecture ㈵6**

**Laeti***

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Voilà une semaine que j'avais commencé à travailler pour Ray. Le côtoyer d'aussi près s'était révélé très agréable et nous avancions à une vitesse importante dans la mise en place du département des sciences appliquées et des nouvelles technologies. Chaque jour était un défi personnel et j'en apprenais un peu plus quant aux multiples capacités de mon nouveau patron. Il s'avérait être un homme extrêmement intelligent, doté d'une grande performance dans tout ce qui se trouve être du travail manuel et de la recherche. Ma carrière professionnelle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouissante et mes journées ne pouvaient être plus agréable depuis que mon temps était partagé entre un boulot extraordinaire, les visites d'Oliver et John et le temps passé avec the Arrow afin d'en apprendre davantage sur le secret d'Oliver.

Ce soir-là après le travail, je fus surprise de trouver Oliver à m'attendre devant l'immeuble. Impeccable dans son costume deux pièces taillé sur mesure, il arborait toujours son air mystérieux qui ne me donnait que davantage envie de découvrir ce qu'il me cachait. Il sourit en me voyant, j'en fis de même, le cœur gonflé par un étrange sentiment. Depuis mon accident, nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés passant de la relation patron-employée à une relation moins conventionnelle. Il était impossible de mettre un mot pour décrire ce que nous étions car l'étrange atmosphère que l'on pouvait ressentir entre nous était inexplicable. De plus son charme évident ne me laissait pas de marbre. Cependant, chaque moment passé ensemble était assombri par l'évidence qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et cela avait un rapport avec mon passé, la partie que j'avais oubliée. Quelque chose qui nous avait intimement liés mais dont il ne voulait pas me parler.

Il me tira de mes pensées et me prit par surprise lorsqu'il m'étreignit. Je dus surement rougir car notre soudaine proximité me fit palpiter le cœur bien vite.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je pensais simplement passer te dire bonjour et te proposer de te raccompagner.

J'acceptais sa proposition sans la moindre hésitation et je montai dans la berline noire garée juste derrière lui. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je lui proposai de monter et rester diner et son sourire donna une réponse à ma question.

* * *

Assis en tailleur autour de ma table basse, de la nourriture chinoise éparpillée par ci par là, nous mangions en riant, discutant de souvenirs, de choses sans importance, échangeant nos plats.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Parle-moi un peu de ton nouveau boulot et de... Ray.

Je lui expliquai avec fascination les nombreuses choses que nous faisions en si peu de temps, je vis bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tous les termes techniques auxquels je faisais allusion mais cela l'intéressait bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Puis vint le sujet Ray Palmer. Je pris bien soin de sélectionner attentivement mes mots le concernant, le qualifiant de gentil, compétant et sérieux. Je savais qu'Oliver ne l'aimait pas et je ne voulais pas déclencher un froid en le mentionnant. Tout se déroulait si bien, inutile de gâcher notre soirée. Je ne voulais surtout pas perdre l'étincelle dans son regard, celle qui me réchauffait le cœur chaque fois que je la voyais, celle qui me montrait qu'il était humain et non pas cet homme brisé revenu d'entre les morts, celle qui me laissait penser qu'il se laisserait percer à jour et qu'il accorderait enfin sa confiance.

John m'avait raconté qu'au début de notre collaboration, Oliver était davantage renfermé, replié sur lui-même, ne s'autorisant aucune familiarité avec les gens de peur qu'on n'apprenne trop à le connaître et que l'on voit à quel point il était sombre. Il m'avait expliqué l'évolution de son comportement envers les gens depuis que nous étions entrés dans sa vie et cela m'avait réconforté de voir que j'avais eu un impact positif sur lui. Assise à côté de lui, je l'observais en songeant que s'il continuait à me laisser le côtoyer, je parviendrais peut être à le faire s'ouvrir, parler ouvertement de ce qu'il ressent. Mais il lui fallait du temps et je devais déjà me concentrer sur le retour de ma mémoire. Et découvrir ce qu'il mettait tant d'énergie à me cacher.

Malgré tous ses défauts, cet homme parvenait à me toucher bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Était-ce déjà ainsi avant mon accident ? Je commençais à ressentir de drôles de sentiments à l'égard d'Oliver et cela m'effrayait. Étais-je en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme ? À moins que cela n'ai toujours été le cas sans que je ne veuille bien l'admettre…

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

L'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me parlait de son nouveau travail me fit sourire. Elle était radieuse et semblait vraiment épanouie. Cela ne fit qu'exacerber l'idée que je ne devais plus la mêler aux affaires de l'archer, que je devais la tenir éloignée de tout ça, de moi… j'allais être son ami et rien de plus, ne plus espérer un jour pouvoir être auprès d'elle comme je l'entendais. Même si cette pensée me faisait mal, la voir aussi heureuse et écartée de tout danger réussi à me faire oublier la douleur lancinante, l'étau qui enserrait ma poitrine chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle. J'avais depuis un certain moment accepté d'arrêter de me leurrer quant à mes sentiments. C'était indéniable que je tenais à elle plus qu'à ma propre vie, c'était évident que sans elle je ne serai rien, c'était irréfutable que je l'aimais. Mais c'est cet amour qui me poussait à préférer son bonheur au mien.

Lorsqu'il se fut tard et que je la vis bailler, je me décidais à partir malgré ses protestations.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de partir maintenant Oliver ! Je ne suis pas si fatiguée. Et si c'est parce que tu dois te lever tôt tu peux toujours rester dormir, j'ai une chambre d'ami.

\- Merci Félicity mais je dois aller au Verdant régler quelques détails, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire avant demain.

Elle me sourit tristement et me raccompagna à la porte. M'autorisant une familiarité, je l'a pris par la taille et l'approchai afin de déposer un baiser sur son front. Mes lèvres s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps contre sa peau. Je fermai les yeux et humai le parfum de ses cheveux. J'aurai voulu les détacher et y enfouir mon visage. Je me ressaisis et m'écartai doucement d'elle. Elle me regarda avec surprise et me sourit. Puis timidement, elle avança son visage près de moi, me clouant sur place, la respiration en suspens. Sa bouche se rapprochait de moi, pulpeuse, les lèvres entrouvertes. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.

\- Bonne nuit, m'entendis-je répondre malgré ma gorge nouée.

Je quittais l'immeuble, la morsure du froid me sortant de ma léthargie lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Jetant un coup d'œil je fus surpris de le voir éteint. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Ce n'était pas celui-ci qui sonnait. On n'appelait pas Oliver Queen. On appelait l'Archer. Dégainant mon deuxième mobile, je fus un instant décontenancé en découvrant la personne qui m'appelait. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et décrochai.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak. Que puis-je pour vous à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous concernant mon enquête sur Oliver. Je dois m'introduire chez lui ce soir, il sera absent. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour chercher des infos.

\- Et vous comptez sur moi pour vous faire rentrer illégalement chez votre ancien patron et vous aider à outrepasser sa vie privée ?

\- Bien sûr ! À qui d'autre aurais-je pu m'adresser ?

Soufflant de résignation, je m'entendis répondre :

\- Parfait, j'arrive tout de suite.

Rejoignant ma voiture je la garai un peu plus loin afin de simuler mon départ et je me changeai. Les affaires étant dissimulées dans mon coffre, je n'avais pas perdu de temps à repasser au QG. Il me fallut ensuite cinq minutes de plus pour atteindre son étage par la façade de l'immeuble et m'introduire chez elle, la prenant par surprise au milieu de son salon.

* * *

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Une frayeur de plus au compteur lorsque je vis la silhouette de l'Archer se détacher de l'obscurité. Imposant et admirable dans son costume, je me sentis toute admirative face à lui, perdant mes mots.

\- Vous ne comptez pas renoncer, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara t-il.

\- Hors de question ! Allons-y.

Nous sortîmes par le balcon, toujours fidèle à ses déplacement peu communs et nous marchâmes dans la pénombre de la ville jusqu'à nous retrouver devant un box. Il l'ouvrit et tira une bâche, dévoilant une moto, différente de celle que je lui connaissais. Je ne pris même pas la peine de protester quant au véhicule. Je m'habituais de plus en plus à ce type de locomotion et je lui faisais pleinement confiance. D'une allure plus racée et sportive, elle était composée en majorité de carbone noir. Il l'alluma et la fit chauffer, faisant rugir le moteur. Il me tendit un casque puis me hissa derrière lui. J'avais beau ignorer l'identité de cet homme, je lui confierai ma vie les yeux fermés. Il se dégageait de sa personne une force et un charisme incroyable. Il était clair que cet homme ne laissait personne indifférent et je croyais en lui. Comment s'avouer qu'on est étrangement attiré par une personne alors qu'on ignore jusqu'à son nom. Pourtant je ne pouvais douter du fait qu'il avait un drôle d'effet sur moi.

Nous roulâmes jusqu'à la propriété Queen où il n'eut aucun mal à nous faire rentrer. Le manoir était impressionnant ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité. Lorsque nous atterrîmes dans le hall, j'eus comme un flash. Les lieux m'étaient familiers, je reconnaissait l'environnement. Je me rappelais être venu ici un soir. Il n'y avait qu'Oliver et moi. Une partie du souvenir m'était floue mais je me souviens qu'il m'y avait laissé seule.

L'archer dut sentir mon hésitation car il prit la parole.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui. C'est juste que… je me rappelle être venue ici. J'étais seule avec Oliver. Mais je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi…

\- Cela vous reviendra. Y a-t-il d'autres détails qui vous reviennent à l'esprit ?

\- Non.

À la façon dont ses épaules se voutèrent, il sembla déçu par ma réponse.

\- Bien, que cherchez-vous ?

\- J'aimerai consulter son ordinateur, ses dossiers… mais c'est immense ici et je ne sais pas où chercher.

\- Suivez-moi.

Nous allions de pièce en pièce et nous atterîmes dans ce qu'il semblait être le bureau d'Oliver. L'archer semblait plutôt à l'aise avec les lieux. Comme s'il était déjà venu ici et qu'il connaissait l'endroit. Impossible pourtant, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ici…

Je m'approchai de l'ordinateur portable et l'allumai tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire ou chercher. Parer le système de sécurité de son ordinateur ne me prit que quelques secondes mais je tombais des nues lorsque j'examinais son contenu. Vide. Il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre petite photo, pas le moindre dossier ni aucun historique. À croire qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé cet ordinateur. Ou alors il savait couvrir ses traces. Il n'y avait rien d'exploitable, pas la moindre trace d'un indice pouvant me guider. Je me mis à lire les différents papiers trainant sur le bureau mais ce n'était que des relevés concernant l'entreprise. J'ouvris le premier tiroir, puis le deuxième mais aucun intérêt. Cependant le troisième attira mon attention. Résistant à l'ouverture, j'y découvris une serrure.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vos talents.

Le justicier s'approcha et examina l'objet de ma requête.

\- Je suppose que vous me demander de le forcer.

Je lui décochai mon sourire le plus radieux et il souffla de lassitude.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ceci n'est qu'une perte de temps et que vous pourriez résoudre cette énigme en accordant un peu de temps à votre patron.

\- Ex-patron, ajoutais-je.

Lorsque la fermeture céda sous la manipulation habile de Arrow, je découvris divers papiers et rouleaux. Les étalant sur le plan de travail, j'examinais attentivement. Il y avait des plans du Verdant. Beaucoup de plans, allant jusqu'aux tunnels et souterrains. Il y avait des factures de diverses fournitures notamment informatiques et cela ne correspondait pas à ce qui était utilisé à Queen consolidated où dans la boîte de nuit. C'était du matériel informatique poussé et je ne compris pas en quoi Oliver pouvait bien y trouver de l'utilité. À quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir ? Et surtout où avait-il caché tout ça ? Je formulais toutes mes questions à ma voix haute, espérant des réponses.

\- Des encodeurs, des logiciels de traçage, des brouilleurs… il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tout ça. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose !

\- Ne nous emballons pas. Peut-être monsieur Queen a-t-il acheté tout ceci pour la surveillance et le service de sécurité de son club.

\- Une technologie de classe militaire ? Des outils de hackage ? Il faudrait être pagano pour acheter ça en guise de matériel de surveillance.

\- Il est seulement très préoccupé en ce qui concerne la protection de ses biens.

\- Oh pitié... pourriez-vous arrêter de lui trouver des excuses ! De quel côté êtes-vous ? À moins que… vous travaillez pour lui ?

\- Je ne travaille que pour moi-même et la ville Félicity. Pourrions-nous reprendre les recherches avant de trop nous égarer ?

\- Vous avez raison, excusez-moi… mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Oliver ne sait pas se servir de tout ça, il m'a plusieurs fois appelé à l'aide pour des recherches. Donc soit il ment sur ses capacités et compétences, soit il a quelqu'un pour l'aider, quelqu'un de calé en informatique.

Une idée émergea dans mon esprit et me saisit d'effroi.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Et si c'était moi ? Ça voudrait dire que j'étais sa complice ! Si ça se trouve, j'ai fait des mauvaises choses et je…

\- Ne perdez pas votre sang-froid. Nous ne savons rien, si ça se trouve tout cela est innocent et je peux vous assurer que vous ne touchiez à rien de mauvais. Je vous connais mademoiselle Smoak.

Soulagée, je me hasardai à lui poser une question.

\- Et moi ? Vous connaissais-je ?

Au silence qui s'installa soudainement dans la pièce, la réponse fut évidente. Avant mon accident, je connaissais l'identité de l'Archer. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le découvre de nouveau.


End file.
